Scooby Doo and the Romantic Reunion
by RiceBrat
Summary: A Needed Break. After a few years of solving mysteries, the gang is looking forward to some time off. They return to Coolsville, where a mysterious invitation will force them to solve their most mysterious mystery of all..
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Scooby-Doo and all related characters and elements are trademarks and copyright of Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

_

SCOOBY DOO AND THE ROMANTIC REUNION

CHAPTER 1

A NEEDED BREAK

Mystery Inc. had become quite the house hold name in the last five years or so. They had solved every mystery they had encountered. Or so it seemed to everyone. Everyone except the 4 friends of Mystery Inc itself, each member had a mystery. That mystery was something that was known only to them. Each member was struggling within themselves, yet each didn't want to admit or say anything in fear of breaking up the gang. Little did the gang know that each of them would be tested on their next adventure; an adventure that would take them back to where it all started. The place was Coolsville, and each member of Mystery Inc would have to face themselves and their fears if they were to keep the gang together.

The gang had driven most of the night to get back to Coolsville. They had just solved another mystery and needed a break. They were looking forward to some time at the office/condo. Each member of course wanting to do something different; Fred of course just wanted to spend time with Daphne. Shaggy and Scooby were looking forward to trying out some new recipes they had gotten from a quiet little cook down in New Orleans. Velma was working on some new formulas she had come up with in her spare time in the Mystery Machine. Finally Daphne herself was thinking she would really love to get out and shop. Shopping was what Daphne did best. She loved to shop and it didn't matter what shop she was shopping in. She was the type of shopper that could find something to buy anywhere. Fred parked the Mystery Machine outside the front of their condo and they all got out. The valet grabbed the keys from Fred and smiled. As they walked through the entrance hall to their condo everyone was waving and cheering. To the gang they were now famous, and a part of them didn't like it. Sure they loved the glamour and the free stuff but they were always hounded for autographs and other things. They didn't feel like they were ever alone. And right now what they did want is some alone time. They had been on the road for what seemed like years. They waved to the crowd and smiled as they got into the elevator. "Gee like there sure were a lot of people waiting here for us" Shaggy said with a yawn, he was tired; not having gotten his usually 10 hours of sleep. Scooby shook his head in agreement. "Yeah well, since we have been solving all these mysteries we are now famous Shaggy", Velma said with a smile. The elevator stopped at the top floor and they gang filed out, and Fred being first unlocked the door to their home and turned on the lights.

Shaggy and Scooby ran for the kitchen. Daphne walked in and sat on the couch and pulled out a nail file to do her nails. Velma ran to the lab to work on her formulas. Fred on the other hand went back outside to the foyer to check the mail. He knew there would be a lot and sure enough there was. They had been gone for about two months and the mail always backed up when they were gone for so long. The mail was jammed into the box and it took him a little while to pull it all out. At first glance most of the mail seemed to be the usual junk mail, with the occasional bill. Fred decided to wait and examine it properly once inside the condo. Walking back in, he seemed to be trying to juggle the mail and close the door at the same time. To Shaggy and Scooby looking from the kitchen, this looked quite silly. The mail was falling all around him and the door didn't seem to want to close. "Like need some help there Freddy?" Shaggy asked. "No thanks Shaggy, I think I got it." Fred exclaimed. He got the door closed and picked up all the mail he had dropped, and then headed towards the couch to sit down next to Daphne. She smiled at him as he sat down next to her. However, she didn't miss a beat while painting her nails her favorite color.

Fred of course smiled back, but didn't want to make too big a deal of it. Fred's personal mystery was his feelings for Daphne, and why he hadn't already told her how he felt. At first he thought it would break up the gang. That is something he didn't want to do. But then he told himself that he was being silly. Everyone, or so he thought, might already know how he felt about her. They would accept that fact they were a couple, he was only denying the fact he was scared to tell her how he felt. He was more scared of being rejected. What would the gang say if she said no to his professed love? Would that break up the gang? Regardless, Fred knew deep down he was only fooling himself. He lacked the courage to tell Daphne how he felt, the courage he displayed so openly when they were solving a mystery came to him naturally. Even Velma made comments about his bravery and courage. However he was simply a coward when it came to his feelings about Daphne.

He flipped through the mail and made several different stacks. One stack was for the junk mail, one stack for bills, and then another stack that would be sorted a little later was fan mail. Each member got their own fan mail. Of course, Fred's were mostly from women, Daphne's were mostly from men admirers. Shaggy and Scooby's seemed to draw the weirdo's who were looking for some type of new food. And poor Velma's always seemed to be some government agency looking for advice or help in solving one of the world's toughest questions. Fred continued to sort the mail until he came to an envelope with their High School colors on it. He immediately stopped to check it out; sure enough it was stamped with Coolsville High School and the school mascot. It was addressed to the whole gang as a whole, even though Shaggy and Fred didn't graduate the same time as Velma and Daphne. Fred thought to himself, I wonder what's going on. He decided to go ahead and open up the letter, because everyone else was busy. He slid his finger down the flap and pulled out a piece of paper and started reading. It indicated there was a class reunion dance coming up and the entire gang was invited. The letter also said it was not a formal dance and for everyone in attendance to come casual. Fred looked at the letter and smiled, this was exactly what the gang needed. Time away from mysteries and a nice dance would be just what the doctor ordered.

Velma came in from the lab with her nose buried in a book; no doubt she was studying some formula looking for an answer to one of the many questions she had been asked while away on mysteries. Shaggy and Scooby were also coming into the living room from the kitchen with several plates full of food. Shaggy grabbed the remote and was just about to turn the television on when Fred said, "Hey gang! Guess what?" everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Fred. "We have been invited to the upcoming Class Reunion Dance at Coolsville High", he exclaimed. Smiles crossed all their faces and Scooby said, "Reven Me?" "Yes Scooby even you." Fred said excitedly. The gang immediately started talking about what to wear and who they would like to take. "Guys, Fred started, "The dress code is casual and we should just go as a gang not bring any dates." Fred said suddenly. "Why can't we bring a date or a dance partner? Daphne said. "Um well, I just thought we could all go as a group ya know." Fred replied. "If you would like to take a date I'm sure that will be fine." He exclaimed. Then he suddenly had a thought. What if Daphne didn't want to go with him? Now he was being just silly. They had been together since they graduated high school. In fact the whole gang had been together since then. Surely she would want to dance with Freddy. Fred focused his attention back on the gang and they were all talking excitedly. Everyone was looked like they were ready to go dancing that very moment. Fred then announced the dance would take place the upcoming weekend, on Saturday at 6pm. Velma surprisingly jumped up and ran to her room. The gang looked puzzled for a moment, and then Daphne jumped up as well.

The mood around the condo changed over the next several days. Daphne seemed to be shut into Velma's room and they seemed to be going shopping a lot during the day. Shaggy and Scooby didn't seem to mind anything, they went about their business in the kitchen making new dishes and eating like normal while watching television. Fred of course was just letting things run their course, which he knew was best. He had already picked out what he was wearing and thought he would look good. He also was coming up with a plan to tell Daphne how he really felt. Like most of his other plans, which usually involved catching a monster or ghost, he was confident this plan would work on the love of his life. Shaggy sat on the couch watching television with Scooby. To everyone else in the room it looked like he was deep into whatever was playing. But deep inside him was waging a battle with himself. Like Fred, he was waging a love battle. Something he had felt since he left high school. Amber was a girl in his Match class and Shaggy would stare at her for days on end without her notice. Even after they had solved their first mystery, it seemed to him that he was not noticed by the one woman he wanted to notice the most. He would sometimes day dream about meeting her, and talking to her then dancing slowly with her. He had never felt this way about another woman. But just like Fred, he was scared to approach her. He had thought several times about calling her up and asking her to the dance, but never quite got the nerve to pick up the phone.

Velma had begged Daphne to help her pick out or find an outfit where she wouldn't look like such a nerd at the dance. For once in her life she wanted to turn heads as she walked into a room. Not for her brains, but for the beautiful woman she knew she was. Velma was fighting with herself with her self esteem. Velma knew from a young age that she was perhaps the most intelligent person in Coolsville. She could solve any problem math, science, or otherwise that was placed in front of her. Even in middle school, N A S A was asking her advice on complex equations. After she graduated high school in Coolsville, Velma was able to graduate M.I.T with two doctorates. She loved being the smart one, and the gang was always complimenting her on solving complex clues and stuff. She fit right in with the gang, and she knew she was loved within their circle. But what haunted her most was that she wanted to be loved by an outsider, someone outside the gang that didn't know her, or who wasn't really impressed with her brains but her beauty. With any luck Daphne would be able to adjust her brainy image into one of beauty that Velma knew was down there somewhere.

Daphne, while confident and beautiful was busy facing her own battles within. In high school, she was the most popular and beautiful girl in the school. She enjoyed the attention and actually dated a few guys she thought might be the one. However the person that really held her heart was Fred Jones. Fred was a jock in high school yet he was smooth and considerate. Not like most of the jocks at Coolsville High. She almost immediately fell in love with his charm. Fred was smooth she thought, he would show interest in her but never made a move to ask her out. She was sure that he liked her but he would never commit to ask her out on a date. Then after their first mystery, the gang just really formed and started solving mysteries. There wasn't really time for dating. It always seemed there was another mystery to solve. Fred was always trying to protect her, which she loved; also he gave her what seemed to her special attention when it came to mystery assignments. It was like she could never be placed to look for clues on her own; she would always be paired up with Fred, the strong silent type. Over the years she had fallen madly in love with him; however she didn't want to be the one to make the first move. She was sure with a little time and confidence she would be able to lead the man she loved into telling her how he really felt about her.

The gang, while strong united seemed to be having all kinds of problems within themselves. From Daphne's strong affection towards Fred and likewise his affection to her, their problem seemed to be communication. Velma was always the smart one and yet doubted her own beauty both in and out. Shaggy, would never allow Scooby to see his affection towards Amber, which was burning like a sign on his face every time he got a moment to himself. Scooby, the final and most special part of Mystery Inc. could always tell what his gang members were feeling or thinking. Lately he could tell that the stress from all the mysteries they had been solving and the little alone time they needed was starting to take its toll. This dance, he thought, was just what they all needed. Fred was right; it should just be the gang going as a group. No need to add more people into an already volatile situation. Each member, thought Scooby needed to be around each other in a normal setting, a dance, a movie, or something that would get them all thinking about themselves and not on a mystery, and this would allow his gang to ease into solutions with which each of them faced. For that was Scooby's battle. He was always trying to find a way to make all the members in the Mystery Inc gang feel loved and appreciated as a whole, as well as individuals. He could sense their needs and attractions, however he was only a Great Dane, and how could he come up with a plan to make all their dreams come true? Perhaps this dance was exactly what he needed as well. Scooby began to let his mind wonder on a plan that he was sure he could execute.

_This is a first attempt of writing a such in depth story._

_Please Read and Review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Scooby-Doo and all related characters and elements are trademarks and copyright of Hanna-Barbera.

* * *

_

SCOOBY DOO AND THE ROMANTIC REUNION

Chapter 2

The night before the dance

Since all the members of Mystery Inc. had been seen around town buying new outfits or getting their hair done, it was no secret they would be attending the dance at Coolsville High. Sure enough the phone started ringing off the hook at their condo. The group of 4 adults and a Great Dane had long ago decided to go with just one phone line for everyone. This would be cheaper in the long run, and everyone in the condo could answer it. As Fred walked into the condo, apparently empty, with a bag of groceries, the phone started to ring. Fred sat the bag down on the counter top and walked over and picked it up, "Hello, Mystery Inc." he said into the receiver. "Hello may I speak to Daphne please." Said the voice on the other end of the phone. Immediately Fred was curious. Who could be calling Daphne he thought, "Sure may I ask who is calling?" Fred replied. "Yes this is Steve, Steve Combs." Said the caller. Fred sat down the receiver and walked to Daphne's room and knocked on the door. "Daphne, you have phone call." Fred said through the door, "Thank you", came the reply and he could hear through the door Daphne pick up the phone in her room and say "Hello". Fred walked back into the kitchen and place the phone back on the hook. He suddenly had a bad thought. What if this Steve was going to ask her to the dance? Then in his mind he could see Daphne dancing with some faceless man and he Fred would be left on the side of the dance floor with no one to dance with. He pulled himself back to reality and decided he wouldn't be the only one going to the dance with a date. He turned to the bag and started putting the groceries away.

Daphne alone in her room listened intently as Steve talked on the other end of the phone. She was smiling and let her mind wander to thoughts of Fred. She really wanted to dance with him and spend all night at the dance with him. But he had yet to ask her if they would be attending together. "So would you like to go to the dance with me?" Steve was saying over the phone. Pulled back to her senses, Daphne replied, "Umm sure that would be lovely." They talked a little longer and she hung up the phone. Why shouldn't she have fun while at the dance, it was tomorrow after all and Fred had not even approached her and asked her to go with him? Smile crossed her lips as she sat down on the bed; a thought was forming in her mind. What if Steve made Fred jealous? Then Fred would finally profess his love for her. Now the only thing to come up with was what she would wear to make her the most stunning woman at the dance. This was critical. She had to look her absolute best in order to get the attention of not only every man in the room but Fred in particular. She got up and looked into her closet, yes her low cut purple dress was perfect for tomorrow night, and she would spend a long time on her hair and make up to make the night and situation perfect. She closed her closet and laid down on her bed thinking about what would happen once Fred proclaimed his love for her.

Everyone thought Velma was in the lab working, but she wasn't. She was in her room trying desperately to get her hair to look like Daphne's. It was no secret that she idolized Daphne and let's face it, Daphne was beautiful. Velma's hair, no matter how hard she tried just wouldn't flow like Daphne's. She was forced to attempt another style. She didn't really like it as much, but she thought she had done a great job on it. Velma's goal was just to be noticed by someone from the opposite sex. Yes she was a woman and she wanted to go out on dates as much as any woman could want. She was smart and she wanted someone who wasn't intimidated by that. Looking in the mirror and thinking to herself, Velma made the realization that she was beautiful, maybe not in the same way as Daphne, but take away the glasses and she was quite beautiful. She had thought about contacts several times, but just couldn't stick her finger into her own eye. It was a mental block that shouldn't be there. She was one of the brightest minds in the country and yet she couldn't make herself put in a simple thing like a contact lens. However for one night she thought she could overcome her fear. She put her hair back to normal and grabbed her things to leave. Velma was going to the eye doctor today to get some contact lenses.

Fred meanwhile had jumped up and ran to his room. He had decided he would look his best and make it to where Daphne couldn't resist him. He would put on his best outfit and look as handsome as possible. There was no way Daphne could resist his smile and his charm. Had he not protected her all these years? Wasn't it him that made sure she was safe and taken care of while on mysteries? The answer was a simple yes. It was Fred that cared most about her and it was up to him to show her once and for all that she belonged with him. If Fred was right, and he usually was, that Steve had asked her to the dance and maybe she had said yes. Fred had a plan, the plan that would top all his other plans to date. For the first time in several years, Fred was confident he would finally be able to tell Daphne how he felt about her and ask her to be his forever. He knew the feeling was mutual deep down and he also knew that the time was right for him to approach her about it.

Shaggy and Scooby had just walked into the condo after a nice long walk at the local park, when they saw Fred coming out of his room. Fred was wearing the biggest smile they had ever seen on him. As they closed the door, Fred grabbed his jacket, and bolted from the condo. Scooby could sense Fred's excitement and this was encouraging to him. Perhaps Fred had finally realized the time was right for him and Daphne to say what they had been feeling for some time. Scooby grinned to himself and walked into the living room to lay on the couch, his buddy Shaggy was in the kitchen preparing them a nice little mid day snack. They had decided on the walk home, they would watch a movie while eating a few dozen pizzas. As Shaggy settled in to cook the pizzas, his mind wondered to Amber. Surely he should just pick up the phone and talk to her. She would welcome his phone call after so many years. Sure he was a famous mystery solving dude, he had been decently popular in school, and to hear him tell it he was just cool. Like Fred, Shaggy thought, he just lacked the confidence to talk to her. He was certain he didn't feel quite in love as Fred felt for Daphne, but never the less the love was there. His mind was so thought of Amber, he almost burned his hand on the third pizza coming out of the oven. "Like Zoinks! "He said to himself, "That was close." He had tried to grab the pizza out of the oven without a hot pad. Smiling almost absentmindedly, he put the next pizza in, and returned to the battle within his heart and head. Shaggy's final thought was that he would just show up at the dance and hope Amber was there as well. Then he would get the courage to walk up to her and talk to her and perhaps ask her to dance... Yeah that sounded best.

Shaggy finally made his way into the living room and put a movie into the player. The two dozen pizzas would be gone in a matter of minutes. Scooby wasn't really paying attention to the movie; he was deep in thought on the other members of Mystery Inc. Scooby thought, Fred was taken care of. The leader of the gang seemed to finally come to the realization that he was ready to tell Daphne the truth. This made Scooby very happy, it seemed that two of the members would soon be taken care of, this left Scooby with the remaining two members of Mystery Inc. Velma he thought, would be the challenge. She was brilliant and in Scooby's eyes, and several others, she was beautiful. But her self confidence was always so low. Something special would have to be done in order for her to finally see it. This left his best buddy Shaggy. Shaggy was a lot like Fred, the only difference was Shaggy didn't know just how cool he was. This coolness seemed to attract the opposite sex, and Shaggy would quickly find out just what he had to offer. Scooby decided he would get Amber and Shaggy together first, and if that part of the plan succeeded without any hitch, Fred would then see Shaggy's confidence and talk to Daphne. Scooby smiled to himself on the couch, this would be easier than he thought, Three members down and one little nudge in the right direction, Velma would realize her beauty both in and out, and his job would be done. Mystery Inc. would be stronger and better for all his hard work.

Fred and the others all came back home at the same time. It seemed each of them were nervous in their own way about tomorrow night. Scooby was not looking forward to awkwardness that would be all day tomorrow, as each of the members from Mystery Inc. would be getting ready for the dance. Scooby of course had decided he would dress up in a nice shirt just to look cool like his buddy Shaggy. He of course didn't have anyone to dance with or a special dog to ask out, but he was sure he could find a partner to dance with once at Coolsville High. Fred cooked them all a very nice dinner, and as they sat around the table discussing the dance, Scooby was plotting just when he needed to put his plan into motion. Oblivious to the Scooby's plans, Fred was talking about all arriving at the dance in the Mystery Machine. The gang all agreed it best to show up as a group, then of course they were free to mingle and dance with other participants of the dance. Fred of course was eyeing a beautiful Daphne across the table and gathering the courage he would need to finally talk to her. Velma was smiling to herself, it was time to let the world see the new and improved Velma, one who was both confident in intellect and self confidence. Shaggy of course was just day dreaming about Amber and how he would love to dance with her, little did he know that in less than twenty four hours he would be doing just that.

_This is a first attempt of writing a such in depth story._

_Please Read and Review_


End file.
